


В его руках

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Куини не игрушка Геллерта, она его оружие.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 7





	В его руках

Куини взмахнула палочкой и снова наполнила три бокала: свой, Геллерта и гостя. Сквозь большое окно в полуовальной вычурной раме светило вечернее солнце, и вино бросало алые блики на инкрустированный перламутром столик. Кому принадлежал этот маленький особняк в пригороде Кале, обставленный в стиле арт деко, Куини не знала. К тому же ей было не до любования изысканной обстановкой и весенним садом за окном.

Усталость уже сжимала лоб тяжелым обручем, и Куини беспокоилась, не слишком ли покраснели глаза. Показывать собственное напряжение было нельзя, их высокопоставленный гость должен видеть в ней беззаветно преданную, но недалекую последовательницу Гриндельвальда. Впрочем, до сих пор гость ничего и не заподозрил, он отметил ее привлекательность и порой поглядывал на ее перетянутые золочеными ремешками лодыжки, но немногим чаще, чем на расписанные драконами китайские вазы у камина. 

Он был слишком впечатлен общением с Геллертом, чья зловещая репутация и обаяние никого не оставляли равнодушным, и поглощен перспективами, которые сулила эта встреча. А еще гость считал себя хитрецом, но не слишком понимал, насколько смертоносен огонь, с которым он решил поиграть. И все же окклюментом он был хорошим.

— А какой же вы видите роль Англии в грядущих событиях, мистер Гриндевальд? — спросил гость. Его протяжный британский выговор уже начал изрядно раздражать Куини.

В сознании гостя вихрем кружили образы смуты, которую принесет разгорающаяся магическая война. Он предвкушал, как выгодна она будет лично ему в политической возне внутри британского Министерства! Но Геллерта, а значит, и Куини интересовало не это, ей нужно было проникнуть глубже в его разум и отыскать одну маленькую тайну. Тщательно оберегаемую тайну. Куини шарила по его сознанию, снова и снова натыкаясь на плотный заслон.

Прежде чем ответить, Геллерт откинулся на спинку дивана и пригубил вино, потом заговорил. Его выразительный голос звучал ровно, почти безмятежно, но сквозь мысленную связь Куини чувствовала, как растет его нетерпение.

«Простите, Геллерт, он сильный окклюмент. Я не могу к нему пробиться», — мысленно произнесла она, тут же упрекнув себя за констатацию очевидного. Большинство политиков умели защищать свои мысли, и Геллерт это прекрасно знал. А вот что Куини, его легилимент, собирается делать? Окклюменция была в большей степени дисциплиной ума и воли, лишь немного подкрепленной магией, а значит… 

«Его нужно встряхнуть, — без слов сказала она. — Напугать или смутить».

Геллерт сдержанно улыбнулся, соглашаясь, и задумчиво посмотрел на гостя, который пространно рассуждал о переделе власти в Европе, очень польщенный, что его слушают с таким вниманием. Потом Геллерт повернулся, и Куини услышала мысленный приказ: «Подыграй мне». Вслух же он небрежно произнес: «Подойди» и поманил Куини к себе, а когда она приблизилась, поймал за руку и усадил к себе на колени. От него пахло дымом, и бедра у него оказались твердыми. Куини, преодолев мимолетное смущение, поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее. В конце концов, она не раз сидела у мужчин на коленях, и замысел Геллерта тоже был понятен. Она постаралась улыбнуться самой своей легкомысленной улыбкой и обвила рукой его шею.

— Так вы считаете, ваш Министр не будет усиливать аврорские войска? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Геллерт, поглаживая затянутую в чулок ногу Куини.

Его собеседник судорожно вцепился в свой бокал и, прежде чем ответить, сделал большой глоток вина. Его густые брови, высоко изогнутые от природы, выгнулись еще сильнее, светло-карие глаза были прикованы к руке Гриндельвальда, скользящей по нежно-розовому шелку. К Куини потоком хлынули его эмоции: жаркое испуганное удивление стремительно сменялось похотливым любопытством, густым, как сливки. У Куини даже в ушах зазвенело, и она едва ощутила, как Геллерт вопросительно коснулся ее сознания.

«Сработало, — беззвучно ответила она. — Он впечатлен и взбудоражен. Я попытаюсь достать то, что нам нужно».

«Умница».

Геллерт ласкал ее, как ласкают домашнее животное или играют с безделушкой. Его рука скользнула выше, под расшитый золотистой нитью подол платья, и начала тискать колени и бедра, то и дело проходясь пальцами по обнаженной коже над резинкой чулка. Другая рука гладила голую спину в низком вырезе платья.

Конечно, нельзя было позволять гостю прийти в себя, и представление, которое они устроили, следовало продолжать. Но прикосновения волновали, а напряжение от усталости сменилось другим, более приятным, но теперь Куини тоже потребовалось усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться. 

Она вздохнула и запрокинула голову, подставив шею для мимолетного поцелуя. Губы у Геллерта оказались прохладными, и их касание привело Куини в чувство. Она устремила острие своего дара в нестройный хоровод мыслей гостя. Барьер окклюменции дрожал и шатался, и наконец она проникла за него, словно протиснулась в узкую щелку. Здесь тоже роились сладострастные образы.

Геллерт поцеловал ее грудь, приоткрытую вырезом платья, она почувствовала прикосновение его губ и одновременно увидела себя и его со стороны, глазами гостя. Собственное порозовевшее лицо, насмешливую улыбку Геллерта, склоняющегося к ее груди. А в следующей картинке, уже порожденной фантазией, она увидела себя совершенно обнаженной, такой бело-розовой на вишневом бархате дивана, на котором сейчас сидел Геллерт. Она отмахнулась от похотливых видений гостя и стала торопливо искать нужное ей. Перебирала мысли, как вещи в старом сундуке, но старалась касаться их совсем невесомо, чтобы не обнаружить своего присутствия. Наконец она отыскала ее, эту маленькую, тщательно хранимую тайну, скользкую и верткую, ухватила ее и, удачливый воришка, незаметно покинула сознание гостя. Дело было сделано!

Куини едва не вскрикнула от радости, надеясь, что ее шумный вздох будет воспринят как ответ на ласки Геллерта, свела колени, ловя его ладонь, и уткнулась лицом ему в шею.

«Оно у меня!» — послала она торжествующую мысль.

«Превосходно».

Геллерт одобрительно сжал ее бедро.

На то, чтобы завершить разговор и выпроводить гостя, ушло совсем немного времени. Геллерт откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. На фоне темно-вишневого бархата обивки его светлые волосы казались совсем белыми.

— Вы становитесь все искуснее, мисс Куини, — проговорил он.

Возможно, пришло время подняться с его колен, нужды в этой игре больше не было, но одна его рука все еще обнимала ее талию, а другая, полуприкрытая зеленоватым шелком платья, рассеянно поглаживала бедра. И от его похвалы Куини обдало приятным теплом, немного иным, чем то, которое разливалось по телу от прикосновений, но тоже волнующим.

— Но какой же утомительный тип! — вздохнул Геллерт и неожиданно спросил: — Он был смущен или возбужден?

— И то, и другое.

— Вы ему понравились?

Куини невольно улыбнулась.

— По правде сказать, больше всего ему понравилась ваша власть. Власть человека, который может заполучить себе красивую игрушку и забавляться с ней когда и как ему захочется. И он разрывался между желанием самому заполучить хоть малую толику такой же власти и мыслью, что вы можете применить ее к нему самому. Он спрашивал себя: что, если вы велите ему присоединиться к нам на этом вот диване и он не сможет отказать? Это очень его взволновало.

— О, эти британцы, — вздохнул Геллерт. — Похотливые ханжи.

Его лицо скривилось в брезгливой и почти мученической гримасе. Куини пожала плечами.

— На самом деле люди часто воображают друг о друге довольно пошлые вещи.

Лицо Геллерта мигом переменилось, он приподнял светлые брови, и его глаза весело блеснули.

— Вы меня утешаете? — спросил он.

И Куини, хоть и не могла читать его мысли, кроме тех, что он сам обращал к ней, почти уловила невысказанное «Или?».

Она солгала бы, если бы сказала, что никогда не думала о сексе с Геллертом, не представляла его руки вместо своих, когда ласкала себя, не воображала, каким он может быть в постели. Наверное, она не была влюблена в него, но он был слишком грандиозной фигурой, чтобы не завладевать помыслами всякого, кто оказывался в поле его притяжения.

А сейчас он держал ее у себя на коленях, ласкал ее и целовал, пусть это было притворством, но их обоих это взволновало. Геллерта тоже, она чувствовала его затвердевший член, прижимающийся к ее бедру. И еще во взгляде Геллерта была та странная, неожиданная теплота, которая порой вспыхивала в нем, как редкое солнце среди морозной зимы, от которого слепнешь, жмуришься, но подставляешь лицо. Куини потянулась за поцелуем, но Геллерт не встретил ее губы своими, и она на мгновение прижалась щекой к его прохладной щеке. Выпрямилась, ожидая, что сейчас он прогонит ее. Его глаза пытливо изучали ее лицо.

— Вы не моя игрушка, мисс Куини, — вдруг сказал Геллерт. — Вы мое оружие.

Его голос звучал глухо и страстно, словно эта мысль доставляла ему наслаждение. Куини взяла его руку и положила себе на грудь. Бретельки платья тут же сами поползли вниз, она повела плечами, высвободила руки, позволив гладкой ткани соскользнуть, и осталась обнаженной по пояс.

— Оружие, — повторил Геллерт, прикрывая глаза. — Идеальное и безжалостное.

Его пальцы обвели налитой, как спелая ягода, сосок, сжали. Между ног у Куини сразу затрепетало, сжимаясь чередой маленьких сладких спазмов, и она откинула голову, судорожно вздыхая. Другая его рука скользнула по бедру выше, пальцы сдвинули край трусиков, собрав обильно текущую влагу, начали ласкать клитор, ритмично нажимая и поглаживая.

Уже и так достаточно возбужденная, Куини почти сразу потерялась в ощущениях. Она вцепилась в плечи Геллерта и покачивалась на его коленях, потираясь ягодицами о подрагивающий член и промежностью о руку, подставляла грудь и шею под редкие колючие поцелуи. Твердая ладонь придерживала ее талию, направляя движение. Волны наслаждения все прибывали, мощные, как океанский прилив. Накрыли с головой. Куини выгнулась с долгим протяжным криком, а потом, совершенно разомлевшая, уронила голову Геллерту на плечо. Он вытер пальцы о ее бедро.

Куини очень хотелось доставить ему удовольствие, но она так привыкла, что точно знает, чего хочет любовник, а сознание Геллерта даже сейчас оставалось закрыто, она чувствовала лишь ровно горящее возбуждение и странное ощущение, словно это он давал ей то, что ей было нужно, а не она ему.

— Хочу, чтобы вам тоже было хорошо, — шепнула она ему на ухо.

Геллерт тихо рассмеялся, и Куини, не дожидаясь другого ответа, потянула его на себя. Она была еще одурманена наслаждением, и Геллерт, который в другое время казался недостижимым, сейчас был так близко, и жарко, и по-настоящему рядом. И, может быть, ему понравится то же, что нравилось большинству мужчин

Тело после оргазма было очень чувствительным, широкая головка члена скользила внутри, и отголоски наслаждения прокатывались от паха до кончиков пальцев ног. И когда Геллерт последний раз толкнулся в нее и замер, она крепко сжала бедра на его талии и тоже кончила. Оргазм в этот раз был не такой яркий, но долго качал ее на волнах удовольствия.

Геллерт приподнялся, опершись о спинку дивана, и взглянул на нее. Его взгляд был еще затуманен, и Куини почувствовала, что с легкостью могла бы проникнуть в его разум, но не сомневаясь решила этого не делать. Она была не из тех людей, кто, стоя на краю пропасти, непременно заглянет вниз, но эта мимолетная открытость и уязвимость вызвала в ней нежность и торжество. Она подалась вперед и все-таки прижалась к губам Геллерта почти целомудренным поцелуем. Он на миг закрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл, взгляд у него был уже ясный, без тени замешательства и смущения, какие испытал бы кто-нибудь другой, сидя полуодетым на диване чужого дома рядом с женщиной, с которой только что торопливо и страстно занимался любовью.

Геллерт, подцепив пальцами бретельки платья Куини, помог ей одеться. Платье снова стало чистым, измятый шелк разгладился. Так же быстро он привел в порядок свою одежду. Ничто теперь не напоминало о произошедшем, кроме приятной натертости между бедер и сочившейся между ними влаги. Геллерт коснулся палочкой ее живота, и от пупка вниз прокатился мятный холод. Куини почувствовала, как ее щеки, и без того горевшие, еще сильнее заливает румянцем.

— Я могла бы сама…

Геллерт улыбнулся одними уголками губ, встал и протянул ей руку. Колени у Куини немного дрожали, и ей пришлось опереться о его ладонь. Сейчас она совсем не ощущала себя опасным оружием, она была мягкая, невесомая, нежная, как шелк. Но Геллерт опустил другую руку ей на плечо и сжал, как воин сжимает рукоять меча.

— А теперь, мисс Куини, скажите мне наконец, что же так тщательно прятал от нас этот утомительный англичанин.


End file.
